


Cold Water, Hot Body

by Bloodysyren



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 14





	Cold Water, Hot Body

Makoto knocked on Haru’s door. There was no answer as usual. He took off his shoes and stepped into the hallway. His living room was vacant. The bedroom too. There could be only one other place. Makoto knocked discreetly on the bathroom door and slid the door open. There was Haru, sitting in the chest-high water, steam swirling all around the room.

“I told you I was coming over. I texted like an hour ago.”

“I know…”

“So why aren’t you dressed or anything?”

“I didn’t want to get out…” Haru said almost childishly. Makoto smiled and stripped off his jacket, dropping it in the hallway.

“Do you want me to join you or something?” Makoto chuckled but Haru remained pensive, standing from the tub. Makoto extended a steadying hand. As Haru gripped it either one pushed or pulled unnecessarily because both of them landed with a painful crash on the bathroom floor,

“Ow, ow, ow….” Makoto whispered, putting a hand to the back of his head. Haru looked put out and glanced to the side guiltily. His friend smiled again,

“It’s alright. I’m ok. Did you hurt yourself?” Makoto was truly being genuine in his concern, but it was a completely different look from Haru that caught him off guard. It was completely unexpected. When they had landed with a tangle of limbs on the bathroom floor Haru had ended up straddling one of Makoto’s legs. As the other had struggled to sit up he had brushed his knee between Haru’s thighs, making the other boy shudder. What was this new feeling? It wasn’t like anything Haru had felt before. He had always known the feeling of water to be cool, welcoming. But this…This was a burning sensation, a strong heat. He could feel a blush staining his cheeks and he couldn’t meet Makoto’s eyes.

Haru sat up, seeing Makoto’s face turn red too. They didn’t speak for a long time. Haru refused to look his friend in the face, but stood up and walked out of the bathroom, Makoto following quickly after.

“Haru, wait…” Makoto trailed Haru to his bedroom and discreetly turned his eyes to the floor as Haru stripped off his soaked swim shorts and threw on sweatpants. He wanted to put on a shirt too but couldn’t bear to have anything against his chest. Not when his body was feeling this hot. He sat on his bed. Makoto came in to sit beside him.

“Haru….Have you never felt….” He trailed off. Man, this was an embarrassing situation to be in with one’s best friend. How do you explain the feeling of sexual pleasure to someone you’ve known all of your life. And why did it have to be now, when they were supposed to be hanging out like normal high schoolers? Playing video games and talking about girls they liked.

“Once or twice.” Haru confessed, “But it has never been this…..strong….” He glanced into Makoto’s face finally and those kind green eyes slipped closed as his friend leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on Haru’s cheek, pulling him closer. Makoto kissed Haru softly, waiting for him to pull away. But he didn’t. Instead the passion that Makoto thought would flare into anger spread throughout Haru’ damp body and he pulled Makoto down onto the bed, making his friend brace himself above Haru. Haru glanced hotly into Makoto’s face, those sea-glass blue eyes were filled to overflowing with need. Makoto broke the kiss and sat up for a moment.

“Haru, are you sure about this? I mean, I don’t mind, but doing something like this will change our friendship forever. It’s something that can’t be taken lightly. You just need to know before we….dive in too deep….” Haru’s eyes were the same as before, inquisitive and eager. His warm fingers ghosted along Makoto’s hips and he pulled the belt through the buckle, undoing Makoto’s jeans.

“I’m sure….” Came that breathy whisper. Makoto leaned down to kiss Haru hard on the mouth as those deft fingers undid the zipper and pulled him from his pants. Haru wriggled out of his sweatpants and pressed their cocks together. He bucked beneath Makoto’s weight and opened his mouth wider. A gasp split the silence in Haru’s bedroom as he stroked them both in his fist. Makoto was pushing his hips forward into Haru’s warm hand. He had no idea why he hadn’t noticed that spark of passion before in Haru’s steady gaze. He must have been too blind to see it at first. Makoto threaded his fingers into Haru’s dark hair and tugged. Haru leaned his head back with a sigh and Makoto nipped at the long pale line of his throat.

Haru’s fingers tightened on them both as Makoto sucked on his collarbones. Makoto sat up and quickly threw off the rest of his clothing, kneeling on the floor beside the bed. Haru gazed down at his friend, naked, built, and painfully hard. Makoto wrapped his lips around Haru’s dripping shaft and sucked, making the other boy shudder and lean forward, burying his fingers into Makoto’s light brown hair. He felt the same hot feeling as before, in the bathroom. Makoto swirled his tongue and released Haru’s hard cock, sliding his hands under Haru’s knees, easing him backwards onto the bed,

“Do you have any lotion?”

“It’s in the bathroom.” Makoto stood up and retrieved the bottle. He spread a towel on Haru’s bed and squeezed some lotion onto his fingers,

“Are you still sure about all of this, Haru? We can still stop if you want to…”

“Do it to me….Makoto…” His friend almost lost his composure at the sight of those steely blue eyes. Haru was the most forward person he knew, and if he said to do something, you had better believe he meant it. Makoto spread Haru’s legs and slid his fingers into that tight entrance. Haru was sitting up on his elbows, watching Makoto’s hands expertly, but now he had collapsed onto the sheets, holding them in a death grip. He pushed his hips up as Makoto experimentally curled his fingers inside his friend’s body. Haru’s eyes were heavy-lidded and he was directing the full force of his gaze at Makoto who’s eyes were trained on his friend’s face to see if there was any pain.

“Is it good?” The velvety sound of Makoto’s voice was intoxicating. Haru squirmed, trying to get more of those digits inside of him. It felt incredible. Makoto slowly added a third finger and Haru’s body felt like it was melting beneath the onslaught of hot pleasure. Makoto slipped his fingers from Haru’s body and spread more lotion onto his palm, slicking up his cock.

“I’ll go slow, alright?” Haru nodded and spread his legs wider in invitation. Makoto gripped Haru behind the knees and aligned himself with his entrance. He could feel Haru’s whole body quivering in anticipation and excitement. Makoto pushed in slowly, feeling those strong muscles spread apart to admit him. He bucked forward slightly, loving the intense heat of Haru’s body. For as cold as Haru was on the surface, inside he was molten hot. Haru’s face was radiant, his eyes bored into Makoto’s and his moist lips parted, that small tongue sliding out to wet them again. He made a small desperate sound in his throat and Makoto was on the edge of exploding right then and there as Haru gripped the sheets tighter,

“More….” Haru’s body was shaking from all of this overwhelming unfamiliar heat and Makoto shoved in all of the way, letting out a groan of pleasure.

“Ohhh….Haru…So tight….It feels like your body’s swallowing me up…” He shoved his hips into Haru’s and pulled out again. Haru was squirming beneath him, cock bobbing against his flat stomach as Makoto thrust in again,

“Ahh! Makoto! More….more…..It doesn’t feel deep enough….I want all of you…” Makoto thrust in again, as hard as he could and felt Haru’s body arch against his own. Haru lifted his hips as Makoto pushed forward and his eyes went wide. What was this new sensation? It sent hot sparks through every limb. He groaned as Makoto pulled out again and thrust back in full force.

“Ohh…yes….again, hit there again…”Haru was panting, tugging at the sheets in ecstasy. He pushed his hips up as Makoto slammed his hips forward over and over. Haru groaned loudly. It was like a growl, a feral, predatory sound, and it sent wild shivers up Makoto’s spine. He gripped Haru’s knees harder and drove in as far as he could go. He could feel Haru’s body trembling beneath him and he pushed forward a final time. Haru’s body was ignited with passion as he felt himself crying out, spilling his load hands-free onto his glistening stomach. Makoto felt those tight muscles clench around him and he let loose a sultry moan as he emptied himself completely into Haru’s shuddering body.

As they both lay there in the afterglow, Haru opened his eyes and started as Makoto let a gentle smile creep across his face.

“I guess I really will have to take that bath with you now, huh?”


End file.
